


Trash

by Festus



Series: Alice's Askran Adventures [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alice pls why do you do this to yourself, Here have this, OC Summoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festus/pseuds/Festus
Summary: Alfonse brings Alice to the containers for trash, thinking she was going to look for her memes.





	Trash

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Google+ at first as a joke but since I have nothing better to do I'm posting it here.
> 
> Hopefully I'll have something better up afterwards though-

"...Alfonse, I realize I asked you to drag me, but this is really uncomfortable, are we almost there yet?" A voice would ask from the floor, a thoughtful hum from the prince being the response. Said man would look down to the person he was dragging - it was Alice.  
  
He nodded after having thought about the distance, adjusting his grip on Alice's ankle. "Yes, I believe we will be there shortly. Why is it you want to do this again?"  
  
"Reinhardt threw away my memes, Alfonse. That is an unforgivable sin."  
  
"Right..."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Alright, Alice. We're here..." The prince spoke with a sigh, looking between the three containers of trash before him. He rubbed the back of his head, tilting his head, unsure of which one her memes could possibly be in.  
  
"Thank you," she started, shuffling a bit, "put me in the recycling bin."  
  
"...Um, okay?" While Alfonse was confused about the request, he complied. He lifted Alice by her ankle and gently put her into the recycling bin. "Do you need help coming back out again?"  
  
Alice shook her head, though realizing that Alfonse might not see it, she spoke; "Nah, it's pretty comfy in here. Probably because I'm trash just like the rest of the things in here."  
  
"...You asked me to drag you here just so then you could insult yourself, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
Alfonse buried his face into his hands. "Alice no."  
  
He heard a muffled "Alice _yes_!"


End file.
